kongaifandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshiro
Description You can run from Yoshiro's Rising Dragon, but you can't hide. He's got a glass jaw for physical attacks, though -- light magic defense is more his style. Attacks * Open Palm * Rising Dragon * Chi Reflect * Chi Blast Equippable Items Martial Artist Items * Caltrops: Not too useful because of Rising Dragon but it can complement it by adding an additional 14 damage. * Flash Powder: Yoshiro usually comes into battle to finish off a weakened opponent but he can't stand toe to toe in a real fight. This will help you escape safely after a quick hit-and-run kill. * Origami Crane: All his moves almost always connect, so there's no point to using this item. * Scroll of Inner Focus: Notably, this item allows Yoshiro, if entering the battlefield at long range with full energy, to use Chi Blast two turns in a row. * Jade Figurine: Very low defense means Yoshiro will die fast even with the hp bonus. General Items * General's Insignia: Since all Yoshiro's attacks are single-hit type, he can benefit the most from this item. * Girdle of Iron Will: Yoshiro's attacks are too fast to be interrupted but this does give him the upper hand in Yoshiro vs. Yoshiro matches. * Healing Salve: Unusual choice. Yoshiro mostly has low defences (physical and dark), so healing can be useful if you're going to be stalled for time. * Stoneheel Totem: Yoshiro shouldn't stay in a battle long enough to make use of frequent range changes. * Yellow Rock of Cowards: If you plan to use Yoshiro as a finisher and a hit-and-runner it could be useful. Probably better than Caltrops. * Mindreader's Chalice: If you are 100% sure that an opponent will switch, this is helpful. Otherwise, stick to Rising Dragon over intercepting. Strategy General Use Yoshiro's use changes when you change his item. When he has the Scroll of Inner Focus, he's much stronger at far range, but still useful as a finisher. With the General's Insignia, he becomes much stronger at close range, being able to knock out a good portion of characters if he stuns with Open Palm. Since Yoshiro is a very fragile character, it's best not to bring him in on full HP characters. He's better off finishing off characters using Rising Dragon or getting into a 50/50 situation with Chi Blast. Strengths * Very fast close range attacks that are cheap and have high hit rates. * Chi Reflect and high light defence rate make him useful to fight light based characters. * Rising Dragon can kill a wounded enemy before he can counterattack and even if he tries to switch. * At long range, Chi Blast can both deal huge damage and scare enemies into switching, which (if the opponents hitpoints are lower than the damage) can make the opponent flee and be open for Intercepts. Weaknesses * Close range attacks are all physical, and deal relatively little damage. * Innate ability is too luck-based: would you risk being hit by a strong physical attack, if you know that you have one in a ten chance to dodge? Same for switching. * Almost defenseless to physical and dark moves, taking full damage from the majority of attacks. * Open Palm has a lower chance to stun (25%) than similar attacks (usually 30%). Trivia * Rising Dragon is a very clear reference to the Street Fighter attack Shoryuken. Known bugs * None Changes scheduled with next versions v. 1.9d * Rising Dragon ** Damage 25 -> 24 External Links *Yoshiro Guide by EsIeX3 Full Art Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists